


Sweetpea

by madrarua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrarua/pseuds/madrarua
Summary: Flowers are pretty, Sicheng is prettier.





	Sweetpea

Yuta is tired, and that's the excuse he uses for him not noticing when his sleeve snags on the basket of flowers he'd just placed back on the shelf. He curses as he pulls away and drags the basket with him, sweetpeas raining down on top of him and scattering all over the floor underneath the counter. As he crouches to gather them up, he hears the familiar chime of the bell above the shop's entrance.

"I'm a little busy but I'll be there in just a second if you need help!" he calls out, then switches out of customer service mode before scowling and cursing again under his breath. Of course a customer would show up the second he's busy, sometimes this job is so annoying. He sits in this place all damn day bored out of his mind but the second he has to actually do something someone just _has_ to-

A familiar deep voice interrupts his thoughts, "Oh, it's okay, take your time."

Yuta slams his head against the underside of the countertop in his haste to get up. Hissing in pain, he shuffles backwards this time before standing. "Sicheng!" he grins and leans casually on the counter. "Didn't expect to see you here!"

Sicheng looks very concerned and beautiful as ever. "You basically forced me to come here because you were bored, you should be expecting me. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yuta smiles.

"Sounded like you hit your head pretty hard."

"What, me? No, I didn't I'm fine." Yuta says, ignoring the throbbing pain in his skull.

"You're ridiculous." Sicheng says and rolls his eyes, exasperated but fond. He smiles and looks at Yuta, lifts his hand gently towards his face and Yuta's heart skips a beat. He doesn't drop his hand instantly like he usually would, like Yuta expects him to. He runs his fingers through Yuta's hair gently and pulls away with a flower held between his fingers.

"Um, you've got.. flowers in your hair." He says, holding the little pink blossom towards Yuta. A soft blush dusts his cheeks but he doesn't look away.

Yuta takes the flower from him and looks back up to find Sicheng staring at him again with the same fond look. Yuta glances away to avoid meeting his eyes and tries to ignore his rapidly increasing heart rate. "Ah, yeah. There was an incident with some sweetpeas."

"It's pretty." Sicheng says. His gaze never leaves Yuta's face and now the affection in his eyes is tinged with something a little more determined.

Yuta feels nervous suddenly. Something in the atmosphere had changed and he didn't know where this conversation was going anymore. So like a coward, he tries to steer it away from whatever was currently happening. "Yeah, they are pretty. I'm not surprised they're so popular in bouquets at the moment."

Sicheng, however, was not having any of it. "I meant that they look pretty on you. You're pretty."

"I- oh."

"Yuta," Sicheng says, leaning slightly forward over the countertop and brushing his fingers through Yuta's hair again. "Can I kiss you?"

Yuta doesn't even pause to be shocked before he gives in. He sighs and moves towards Sicheng until their noses touch and he can feel Sicheng's breath against his lips. "God, please do."

Sicheng closes the distance between them and his lips are as soft and sweet as Yuta had imagined. Yuta pulls Sicheng closer as he kisses him, as close they can get with the counter still between them. Sicheng gasps against his lips and runs his hands all over Yuta's hair, his arms, his chest, like he can never get enough of him. When they separate to breathe Yuta quickly crosses to Sicheng's side of the counter, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close again. He notices the flowers from his own hair now caught in Sicheng's bangs. He laughs softly as Sicheng continues pressing kisses to his jaw. "Now you've got flowers in your hair."

"Oh?" Sicheng hums against his skin. "Am I pretty too?"

"You're beautiful." Yuta smiles and pulls Sicheng in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a little drabble I wrote while procrastinating college work :))) Also I've never written fic before so I know it's not great but I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
